


Wild

by duosdeathscythe



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Awkward Positions, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fanart Fanfiction, Flexibility, Light strangulation, Little bit of bloodplay, M/M, OOC, PWP, Rimming, handjobs, more tags to come, wrist binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots based off of msbt's artwork series, 'daryl dixon doodles'. She draws 'em, I write 'em.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm So Mad To Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msbt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/gifts).



> For msbt...I promised her AGES ago that I would write fiction based off of her 'daryl dixon doodles'. Here is be. I just hope I am worthy. More tags will come as the fic progresses...but if you have seen her art ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/2595950/chapters/5781056 ), then you kind of maybe know what to expect. :)
> 
> I don't own The Walking Dead, I do not own the pics.
> 
> Fic title from the song 'Wild', by: Jessie J. Chapter title is from the song 'Blindfold', by: Morcheeba.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Chapter One: "For blindfold."

They say that when one sense is taken from you, the others heighten to make up for it. Those remaining four are what Daryl focuses on. The room is chilly, leaving goosebumps all along his bare arms and chest that absolutely have _nothing_ to do with his excited state. He smells arousal in the air, potent bodily fluids combining deliciously with the staleness of the room and the mild scent of bodies unbathed. He tastes their last kiss, remnants of cooked meat and salt from breakfast earlier that morning.

  
  
But it's the sounds around him that has Daryl in such a frenzy, enhanced by the blindfold over his eyes. His lover's heavy breathing follows faint taps of footfalls as he walks around him, observing his masterpiece from different angles. Kinky bastard. And what a sight he must be, too; blindfolded, kneeling on his knees with his vest undone and hands cuffed behind his back. He's never been one for talking up the goods but he knows that he turns the other man on.

  
  
He's told him, himself.

  
  
He's _shown_ him.

  
  
"I could just eat you alive."

  
  
The words are growled.

  
  
"Rick, please..."

  
  
His response is whined.

  
  
Rick chuckles darkly. Suddenly his hand is cupping Daryl's jaw, touch featherlight, and the hunter's mouth opens as the pad of a thumb brushes along his lips. The digit is met with a hot, wet tongue and held in place by gentle teeth. He traces Rick's cudicle to his pad, closing his lips around it to give it a good suck before it withdraws completely. The hand travels down to his neck, leaving a thin trail of saliva in its wake.

  
  
Pressure is applied to his throat and he lets out a raspy moan. He wishes that he can see his lover, with his lust-blown blue eyes and animalistic grin. White teeth behind pink lips, moistened by a wicked tongue. Sun-kissed skin tantalizingly hidden by ripped and faded clothes. That gorgeous cock straining against dirty jeans---

  
  
"Fu---" Daryl cries out at the sudden burst of pain beneath his right collarbone, the curse swallowed by Rick's mouth on his own.

  
  
The kiss is bruising, dominant, and powerful. Daryl moans into it around teeth and tongue, forgetting about his bindings until he moves to touch the other man. The cuffs clink behind him and he whimpers, gyrating his hips to create the friction that he desires. But Rick won't touch him, not like he needs. He just gets a few more moments of kissing before Rick is gone agian.

  
  
Before he can complain, though, he feels Rick's mouth on his body, right on the wound---cut? A tongue laps at the cold sweat, the blood, on his pec as fingers flick on pert nipples. Daryl is helpless to stop the shudder that wracks his spine and he arches into the pain / pleasure brought on by his lover. He misses when the hand leaves his left nipple, but he sure as hell feels the second drag of a knife over his heart. He gasps; the other nipple is pinched and squeezed.

  
  
Rick's mouth moves on to the other cut, licking and suckling with no less vigor than the first. Daryl pants at the dual sensations, the pain just enough to bring tears to his eyes that are immediately soaked up by the bandana. He gasps when Rick shifts them, flailing only a bit when he is lain onto his back, trapping his arms completely. Arching his back even more. Rick worships him in this new position, dragging his hands beneath the open vest and over the expanse of his ribs before vanishing.

  
  
"Ah! _Ah_!" Daryl screams when the blade slashes---God, how many times is it?---several times over his belly, just over his right hip.

  
  
He whimpers when Rick moves again, laving at the series of cuts in enthusiasm and--- _there_ it is.

  
  
The pain fades into the background when Rick palms him through his pants, kneading his aching cock. Daryl fumbles over his name, fingers twitching to be able to move, and he thrusts into skillful hands. Rick growls, nipping at an untouched part of his abdomen as he frees his cock from its confines.

  
  
Immediately, Rick takes him into his mouth, twirling his tongue in a similar way that Daryl's had earlier. The hunter writhes like a snake trying to coil, thrusting erratically up into Rick's eager mouth. He is so close, he can feel it building and he sobs, thankful for their secluded location so that he doesn't have to worry about being quiet. Rick doesn't _want_ him to be quiet, either; doesn't _like_ it. He likes watching Daryl suffer at his behest, out of his mind with sensation. And Daryl can't deny his lover the show that he demands.

  
  
With a high-pitched wail he comes, deep into Rick's throat and the other man doesn't stop in his ministrations, moving on him and swallowing the fruit of his labor. Only when Daryl's body tingles in over-stimulation does he remove himself, licking once again over the cuts over the hunter's hip to give him a filthy kiss. It's during the kiss when Daryl feels streaks, one hot stripe after another over his exposed chest and realizes that one of Rick's hands is unaccounted for. He is getting himself off, vigorously marking up his body like some kind of animal. Kinky bastard.

  
  
Coming down off of their own individual highs, RIck rests his forehead against the other's. Daryl can still taste his own blood and come in his mouth, knows that Rick can, too. It shouldn't be as big of a turn-on as it is, but damn. Rick has a way of bringing it out of him. Of _both_ of them.

  
  
Kinky bastard.


	2. Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane ties Daryl up. Blowjobs and handjobs ensue.
> 
> "Light bondage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Hello again, guys! I am glad that this fic was as well-received as it was. Especially by msbt, whose beautiful work inspired each individual chapter. Thank you for each and every hit, kudo, bookmark, and comment! They really make my day.
> 
> As for the chapter itself, I just couldn't stay away from Shane / Daryl. As much as I love Rick / Daryl, Sharyl is like my guilty pleasure. I do love Shane, I just wish he didn't turn out like he did in the comics and show. But I guess that is something else that we can blame Lori for. Because, you know...Shane was totally innocent. >.>

"I love you like this."

  
  
Daryl's laugh comes out as a snort but he gives no other acknowledgement to Shane, not even when the other man tightens the knot of the bandana around his wrists. His arms are stretched above his head, a perversion of the position that he's been in under many other cops' scrutiny. Those cops, though, never had anything like this in mind when they were subduing him. Once upon a time, Merle woud have had the head of any cop who tried. Hell, Daryl himself would have.

  
  
"You have the right to remain silent---" Shane says mockingly, as if reading his mind.

  
  
"Shut up---"

  
  
"Anything you say can and will be used against you..."

  
  
He finishes the comment by grinding his hips into the base of Daryl's neck. The hunter stiffens and pushes back, silently begging for more friction with his fists clenched in the front of Shane's shirt. The ex-cop latches onto his shoulders, aiding in the effort. They can't possibly get any closer, though not for lack of trying. Shane moans and it's music to Daryl's ears.

  
  
"Fuck, you make me so hard, baby. You---" Shane's breath hitches, "---You do this to me."

  
  
In response, Daryl tugs on his shirt to bring him down into a kiss. Even though he wasn't the one to initiate it, Shane is the one in control here, pushing his tongue deep into Daryl's mouth and reveling in the sweet taste of the hunter who is at his mercy. His hands travel from Daryl's shoulders, over his collarbones, and into the top of his shirt where he flicks and twists at perfectly pink nipples. Daryl gasps, breaking the kiss for a split second before his lips are claimed again. He can feel the heat from his own skin, cheeks aflame in crimson, blood rushing south so fast that it _hurts_.

  
  
In an arousing display of strength, Shane rips open the front of Daryl's shirt, sending buttons bouncing along the ground. The younger man curses but shows not other disdain for the loss of the garment. If anything, it turns him on even more. He takes Shane's bottom lip in between his teeth, causing the other to moan. In response, the ex-cop twists his nipples almost painfully and he cries out.

  
  
"Ah, ah!" Shane tuts with a predatory smile, "Best be careful, there."

  
  
"If I wanted careful, I wouldn't be here." Daryl replies and, with his wrists still bound, begins fumbling with the buckle of Shane's belt.

  
  
"Oh, fuck."

  
  
Shane pulls back to allow Daryl to work, licking his lips when the other manages to slip his cock out of his pants. Without wasting a moment, Daryl arches his back even more to take him into his mouth. Shane gasps at the sight of Daryl contorted, sucking him off upside down. He can see the distention of his throat as he works him, watches his scruffled cheeks hollow out and his lips stretch over his girth. Those oh, so fuckable lips.

  
  
Unable to resist the sight before him, Shane grasps either side of his head and begins a languid thrust. Daryl moans, the vibrations making him shudder. The other doesn't seem phased as he takes Shane deep, his gag reflex used to the mistreatment. He works his tongue the best he can in the odd angle, licking around the head and on the slit when Shane pulls back to re-enter. It's probably the hottest damn thing that the older man has ever seen.

  
  
"You like this, don't you? Sucking my cock like a good little slut."

  
  
Daryl moans in response, the only thing that he can do.

  
  
He loves it when Shane talks dirty to him.

  
  
"Bet you want me to touch you. Get you off while you suck my cock." Shane continues, eyes rolling back at the sheer bliss that Daryl is putting him in.

  
  
He starts to pull back to return the courtesy but he is stopped short by Daryl's bound hands gripping the fabric of his jeans. At the pause in the other's thrusting, Daryl picks up the pace for him, pulling him in and pushing back with those gorgeously muscled arms.

  
  
"Oh, God, baby." Shane mumbles, easily falling back into a gentle rock with his hips.

  
  
But that doesn't mean he won't get the other off. Before he gets too far gone, Shane bends over to undo Daryl's own pants. The hunter lets out a wail at the change in position; it makes it just a tad bit awkward to work him how he wants to. Daryl continues fervently, crying out around a mouthful of cock as his own springs free and is taken into callous hands. The position is physically straining but it adds to the eroticism.

  
  
Daryl moans when Shane begins jerking him off, body trembling in short, jerky thrusts. His neck is starting to ache, his back feels like it's on the verge of snapping in two, but he can't stop. He doesn't _want_ to, not when he is so damn close. Not when Shane so so damn close. He can taste the bitter droplets of pre-cum on his tongue, can feel Shane's cock twitch in his mouth.

  
  
"Your face---I want to come on your face, baby."

  
  
Daryl doesn't even think twice about it. Shane's cock bounces free from his swollen lips with a wet _plop_ just in time, moving along his cheek and extended tongue as rope after rope of semen spurts forth. Most of it spreads along the side of his face, the rest shooting over his shoulder to paint the ground in front of them. Daryl doesn't give up licking away, not until Shane is spent and shivering in post-orgasmic sensitivity. Now, he focuses on what Shane is doing to him.

  
  
He cries out, hands clencing tightly into Shane's clothes as he continues to pump him, not even faltering in his own movements as Daryl gets him off. Now, it's all about the hunter. He does everything that he knows the other likes, touch light at the base and squeezing with a twist of his wrist at the tip of the head. Daryl's breath comes out in harsh pants, he can feel his orgasm building up in the pit of his belly and his grip tightens in cloth as if his very life depends on it. He hitches, shudders, and whines as his orgasm hits him in full blast.

  
  
"That's it, baby. Come for me." Shane urges him on and he howls, his entire body spasming as the ex-cop works him to completion.

  
  
"So fucking hot."

  
  
Shane pulls away only when he is sure that Daryl has nothing left to give and he smiles mischievously, running a cum-soaked finger up the other's bare chest and neck to trace his lips languorously. Staring long and hard into his lover's eyes, Daryl accepts the fingers into this mouth and licks them clean in earnest. Shane watches him, his own mouth agape and breathing heavily. Not even sure if his fingers are clean or not, Shane removes the digits and replaces them with his own lips and tongue, kissing the other, sharing their flavors. Deep throated moans go unheard, swallowed by the other in their moment of calm.

  
  
"Love you."

  
  
"Love you, too, you dominant fucker."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thiiink!


	3. C'mon, Hold On Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl discover a new kink at the prison.
> 
> "To strangle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :| I am sooo sorry for taking so long on this. I got a new job as a dog groomer and I had to go through some training and between that and the holidays and stuff (and things), updating other fics, etc. I have just not gotten around to writing this fic until now. But have no fear! I have been doing down the line, updating my fics (in the order of: 'Savin' Me', 'Bad Things', and this one). Once the other two are updated again, it will be this one's turn. Again. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Still loving your work, msbt!
> 
> Still not beta'd, still not owned, and the chapter title comes from 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light', by: Meat Loaf. Which I also do not own.

" _Hey_!"

  
  
Daryl most definitely does not shriek when he feels a faint brush over his ass from his position bent over his motorcycle. He whips around to a playful Rick, who clutches his bandana by a corner. With a mocking laugh, he makes an attempt to snatch it back but Rick holds it just out of reach. The ex-cop spares a quick glance at the prison before leaning in to deliver a quick peck to his lover's lips. The redneck's heart melts at the small show of affection.

  
  
"What? Did you think one of those _scary_ Woodbury women snuck up on you? Going to eat you alive?" Rick jokes, dodging yet another attempt at the bandana.

  
  
Daryl snorts, "Fucking vultures. Now, give it back."

  
  
Another attempt with another miss.

  
  
"Nah-ah-ah!"

  
  
Really, Daryl can't bring himself to get upset at him.

  
  
Smiling devilishly, Rick steps up to him and whispers in his ear as his hands work to tie the cloth around his neck, "Let's make a deal. Wear it like this until after dinner and I'll make it up to you later."

  
  
"Pfft," Daryl huffs, letting his boyfriend do whatever it is that he wants to do, "Ain't got to make no deal for that."

  
  
Rick just laughs at him, "Come on, babe. When have I ever let you down, huh?"

  
  
Daryl pauses to consider it.

  
  
"Dinner, huh?"

  
  
That's only a few hours away. Also, it's not like Rick often asks something silly of him. He explained it to him once, about how things like this make him seem more approachable, more _human_ , to the Woodburians. It isn't terrible, especially if he gets rewarded for it later. Rick's hands linger and Daryl gives him a sly smile.

  
  
"Alright."

  
  
Rick chuckles and they share another quick kiss. Daryl watches him go longingly, adjusting his jeans subtly to relieve some building pressure. The bandana is very obvious, very _uncomfortable_ around his neck but he has done more for things he's wanted less. He puts the discomfort to the back of his mind so that he may continue repairing his bike in peace. Before he knows it, the sun is setting and everyone begins making their way inside.

  
  
"Hey, Daryl!" one of the women catcalls, "Nice _ass_ cot!"

  
  
Fucking hell.

  
  
Ignoring jokes of a similar caliber, Daryl lingers around their dining area. He sips at some water, fingering the cloth and its constriction of his throat. Rick hasn't made an appearance yet, not since that afternoon, and he keeps an eye out so that he may silently gloat to the other man. As it gets closer to time to eat, the anticipation rises and he gets antsy. He is excited to see what Rick has in store for him.

  
  
Speak of the devil.

  
  
Rick enters the room freshly showered, smiling and greeting at the people who stop him. He takes his sweet time in acknowledging Daryl but when he does, he doesn't look the least bit surprised that he lost their bet. When he approaches him, it's disguised as a leader walking up to his second. But in reality, when he leans in, the glint in his eye is unmistakable and the words he whispers send a spark to Daryl's groin. He's got to adjust himself in his pants for the second time that day.

  
  
"I want nothing more than to bend you over the table and enjoy my dessert right now."

  
  
Daryl chokes and Rick laughs.

  
  
Needless to say, dinner is rushed. The last of the meat from Daryl's last hunt is devoured with canned green beans and corn and as everyone sits around enjoying one another's company, no one thinks twice about Rick excusing himself early. Daryl gives him a bit of a head start before following, meeting the older man in the foyer of the cells. Alone at last, they come together in a deep kiss that does nothing for the burning passion within. When they pull apart, Rick runs a hand over Daryl's cheek down to his neck, where he tugs at the bandana playfully.

  
  
"I knew you'd do it."

  
  
Daryl huffs, "Even if I hadn't, it've changed nothing."

  
  
"You're right." Rick kisses him again, "You're just so irresistible."

  
  
Daryl moans, arching his back as Rick's hands glide over the taught muscles of his ass.

  
  
"We better take this upstairs before I take _you_ right here on the floor."

  
  
"Oh, God."

  
  
In an impressive show of strength that would otherwise have Daryl's knees weak, Rick picks him up off of the ground, guiding his legs around his waist. The redneck holds on tight as Rick moves, walking carefully over to the staircase leading up. Instead of trying to ascend, Rick leans him against the rail as he gropes him. Daryl groans when teeth nibble at the skin just below the bandana, a tongue joining in between sweet nips. He chuckles, pulling back when he feels Rick take a step up.

  
  
"Stop...Rick, stop." he breathes, "Let me walk, you're gonna trip and fall."

  
  
The visual has a soft laugh escaping Rick's lips and he gently eases Daryl's legs down. Safely grounded, they make their way up the stairs, hand in hand. Sharing another kiss before reaching Rick's cell, they enter and light a couple of candles before closing the curtain. The light flickers over Daryl's body as he strips slowly, smiling coyly at the ex-cop, who watches him like he wants to devour him. Once Daryl is completely naked save for the bandana around his neck, he sits down on the bed.

  
  
"God, you are so hot." Rick says, stepping up to him.

  
  
Daryl works on removing Rick's clothes, sliding his shirt off of his shoulders and lowering his jeans and underwear. Rick's erection bobs against his belly, near purple in the flickering firelight. Not breaking eye contact, Daryl leans in to lick at his hip. Rick's lips part at the contact as he watches his lover mouth at his skin, everywhere but the one place that he wants him the most. As Daryl continues to tease him, though, he comes up with an idea.

  
  
Licking his lips, Rick begins to unties the bandana from around his neck. Daryl pauses, waiting to see what he will do. Rick unbinds the cloth but keeps it in place, still wrapped snugly around Daryl's neck. He pulls it taught, watching it tighten against the skin and listening to Daryl's breathing become more ragged. Rick's own breath catches in his throat when Daryl grabs his wrists and pushes, forcing his own head down to his weeping cock.

  
  
He moans at the wet heat that encircles him, catching on quickly and using the corners of the bandana to pull Daryl closer, to ram deeper into his throat. Daryl gags around him, eyes watering, but doesn't relent. Tightening his lips around Rick's shaft, he drags his tongue along the bottom vein and moans, knowing that the other man can feel the vibrations on his dick. Rick pounds into him mercilessly, beyond turned on, loving that Daryl is just as far gone as he is. He can feel his climax building already and he whines, actually _whines_ , at how quickly he is getting off.

  
  
The corners of Daryl's mouth turn upward at his lack of control and he lets go of Rick's wrists to play with his balls.

  
  
"Oh, _God_. Oh, _fuck_."

  
  
Rick's hips stutter with his words and he pulls out, cock twitching as he comes all over Daryl's face. The redneck's eyes are closed, mouth open, and tongue out as he attempts to catch his seed. He catches some of it but the rest is striped over his face in thick, white globs. Rick refrains from touching himself or Daryl, simply letting his muscles spasm and unwind as his body releases its tension over his lover. Once he is finished he runs shaky fingers through Daryl's damp bangs, ghosting over his temple and coaxing his eyes open.

  
  
"Holy shit..." Rick pants, leaning in to kiss him.

  
  
It is obviously shorter than Daryl anticipates, for he lets out an undignified yelp as he is suddenly flipped over on the bed, face digging into the sheet with his ass in the air. Rick spreads his cheeks apart, pressing his thumbs into his hole and leaning in to lick in between them at the tight opening. Daryl whimpers, mouth open in a silent scream, face smearing cum into Rick's sheets. The bandana is still snug around his throat, a kink that he didn't even know he had. One of Rick's, too, if the enthusiastic rimjob he is receiving is any indication.

  
  
Rick's tongue is as skilled as ever, pushing alongside and wiggling with his fingers to have Daryl in a quivering, moaning mess. With his hands planted on the bed for extra leverage, Daryl pushes back onto his ministrations, cock hot and heavy and swinging between his spread legs. Like Rick, he himself is approaching his orgasm embarrassingly fast and he can't help but chuckle in blissed out pleasure. All of this just from a simple scrap of cloth. A thought vaguely passes through his mind, of the endless possibilities of exploring new kinks like this.

  
  
That idea sends him over the edge and he comes with a strangled cry over Rick's bed. The ex-cop continues to eat him out through his orgasm, not letting up until Daryl is begging for him to stop. Once it is over, he collapses beside the other man and pulls him to his chest. Daryl is still panting, a fucked-out expression on his face as he snuggles to Rick's side. The older man flinches at a tickle under his arm and, after some maneuvering, removes the bandana still wrapped around Daryl's neck.

  
  
"I wasn't too rough on you, was I?" he asks as an afterthought.

  
  
Daryl chuckles, "You fucking kidding me? We've gotta do that again. Without the...before...wearing it...part."

  
  
His swords are slurred and Rick laughs.

  
  
"I take it this won't be the last time, then?"

  
  
"Hell no."

  
  
"Hell yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Let me know!
> 
> And if you haven't, check out msbt's awesome, AWESOME work that these one shots are based off of: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2595950/chapters/5781056

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And if you haven't, be sure to check out her doodles. They're hawt.


End file.
